Jason White
) Active years: 1992-present Affiliated bands: Green Day, Pinhead Gunpowder, Foxboro Hot Tubs |Row 2 title = Physical Description |Row 2 info = Eye color: ?? Height: ?? Hair Color: Brown/Blonde? |Row 3 title = Personal Information |Row 3 info = Parents: ?? Siblings: ?? Relationsips: ?? Children: ?? }} Jason White (born November 11, 1973 in Little Rock, Arkansas) is an American guitarist who has played in many punk rock bands. He is most notable for being a touring guitarist for Green Day and guitarist for Californian punk quartet Pinhead Gunpowder. White has been a touring member of Green Day since 1999 when they recorded Warning, before becoming an official member in 2012. However, White returned to being a touring member in 2016. He is co-founder of Billie Joe Armstrong's record label Adeline Records and oversees the day-to-day operation of the label. Biography In Summer 1992, White filled in guitar duties at the last minute for Bay Area punk band Monsula, who were performing at Little Rock, AR club Vino's. After the performance, Jason toured as guitarist for the band and eventually relocated to the Bay Area after the breakup of Chino Horde in summer 1993. As a friend of punk rock trio Green Day, he appeared in the When I Come Around video, where he is seen making out with a girl. In 1995, White joined punk quartet Pinhead Gunpowder after the departure of singer/guitarist Mike Kirsch (with whom White had played the previous year in Sixteen Bullets). White joined The Big Cats in 1996, after the temporary departure of bassist Josh Bentley, and took over guitar duties in 2000 after the death of guitarist Shannon Yarbrough. The group is a side project of many musicians, playing live very rarely. Their newest record, On Tomorrow, was released in 2007. When Green Day/Pinhead Gunpowder frontman Billie Joe Armstrong started Adeline Records in 1997, Jason helped him run it. He re-appeared with Armstrong for two Green Day shows in 1999, both of which raised money for the Bridge School Benefit. After making Warning, Green Day asked him to assist them on their tour as a second guitarist. In 2003, allegedly under the name Balducci, White joined the members of Green Day for their side-project The Network. The band has released one album so far, called Money Money 2020. With the release of American Idiot, he was required again to play with the band during the supporting tour of the album. In February 2005, Jason got married. That year, White made his first appearance in a Green Day video with "Wake Me Up When September Ends" – the first time that any musician outside the trio appeared as a performer in a Green Day video. He appears along the band in their 2005 live CD/DVD Bullet in a Bible. In April 2007, White and his wife joins Armstrong and his family in their Spring Break working with the Habitat For Humanity as well as a diary to the GreenDay.net. In September 2012, White was added as a full-time member of Green Day. He is the current lead guitarist for the Foxboro Hot Tubs along with Kevin Preston on Rhythm. In 2016, White returned to being the band's touring guitarist. Green Day Video Appearances *Wake Me Up When September Ends *Working Class Hero *21 Guns Other Bands *Numbskulz (guitar, 1988) *Step By Step (vocals, 1989–1990) *Chino Horde (bass, 1990–1993) *Fishwagon (guitar/vocals, 1991) *Monsula (guitar, 1992) *Pretty (bass, 1993) *Sixteen Bullets (bass, 1994) *Pinhead Gunpowder (guitar/vocals, 1995–present) *The Big Cats (bass/vocals, 1996–2000; guitar/vocals, 2000–present) *The Influents (guitar/vocals, 1999–2003) *The Kicks (guitar, 2000–2004) *The Network (credited as Balducci, guitar, 2003–present) *Foxboro Hot Tubs (guitar, 2007–present) Category:Band Members Category:Pages to be fixed Category:People Category:Touring Members